ToS Music Parodies!
by My Destined Fate
Summary: Just several song parodies that I've created to match the characters from Tales of Symphonia, Kratos Aurion to Raine Sage from Lloyd Irving to Sheena Fujibayashi, and much more! NEW Song added! 5th!
1. Mercenary Man

**A/N:** Yeah, I love the song Missionary Man by Eurythmics and I kind of got bored one night and decided 'Kratos needs a song!!' my sister, Bailey (who is a HUGE fan of Kratos Aurion from Tales of Symphonia) came up with the name, I just came up with the lyrics (by using the song as the frame) anyway. Its suppose to sound like the song, the first half is in Kratos' eyes and the second half is in Raine.

**Note:** I did not make this for Kratos and Raine, though I'll admit freely I like that pairing the most out of all the pairings in ToS. But anyway the reasons to why I chose to put the second half in Raine's view was because she was the only one suspious about him, so it kind of worked out that way.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia Character Kratos Aurion nor Raine Sage. I also do not own the lyrics or song of Missionary Man by Eurythmics (I just really like it). If I did own ToS character Kratos Aurion and Raine Sage they would had a few 'good' scenes with one another in the game, and maybe they would have got to together ;P!!

* * *

**Mercenary Man**

Well I was born an original sinner.

I was born with original sin.

And if I had a golden coin for everything I've done

There'd be a mountain of money piled up to my chin!

Hey!

My master told me strong

My master taught me true

He said to hold up your sword

Or they're on to you

But there's just one thing that you must understand

You can take on the kingdom

But don't mess with a Mercenary Man

Don't mess with a mercenary man

Don't mess with a mercenary man

Don't mess with a mercenary man

Oh..

The Mercenary Man he's got skills on his side

He's got the strengths and the muscles backing up behind

Black eyed looks from those garnet hooks

He's man with a mission

Got a serious smile

There was a Chosen in the Temple

And a boy with a dream

The Mercenary Man, he was following us

He said stop what you're doing

Stay out of my head

I've a job to do that I better proceed

Proceed

Proceed

(Proceed)

(Proceed)

(Proceed)

(Proceed)

Hey! (Repeated)

Well I was born an original sinner.

I was born with original sin.

And if I had a golden coin for everything I've done

There'd be a mountain of money...

Money

Money

Money

(Don't mess with him, no, no)

Don't mess with a mercenary man

(Leave him alone, alone)

Mercenary man

(Don't you mess with him, no, no)

Mercenary man

Mercenary man

Don't mess with a mercenary man

(Don't you mess with that man)

Mercenary man

* * *

**End**

Well hoped ya liked it, I really love that song and anytime I hear it I can't help but think of the Parody version I had made up for Kratos Aurion. Thank you for reading, let me know what ya think!


	2. When Was It Done

**A/N:** OMG!! I love this song, and just being able to use it for my favorite female anime/manga/game character made me really happy. The song is Born For This by Paramore, I laughed my ass off while writing this, so I hope it actually makes since. I love Raine Sage, she's friggin awesome , and I just adore her when she's in Ruin-Mode so this song is for that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia Character Raine Sage. I also do not own Born for this by Paramore. If I owned ToS Raine would have had a crush on Kratos Aurion ;P (And probably would have ended up with him)!

* * *

**When Was It Done?**

Oh no, I just can't believe this!

(Back to the same old)

This slab covering the entrance

(Oh, oh wow how)

With love for this wonderous texture

(Surface)

Blocking Magic from entering

It takes acquired minds to learn, to learn, to learn this stuff

You can't read it with you eyes

You have to live and breath it

You have to breath and live it

You just have...

Everybody Learn!

Like its the last thing you will ever read

Tell me Tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody study!

Like its the last book you will ever see

Tell me Tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Look now! Everybody see this?

(I'm not letting go oh!)

This stone was during the Anicent times

(Oh wow how)

This wonderous texture

(Surface)

Blocking Magic from entering

It takes acquired minds to learn, to learn, to learn this stuff

You can't read it with you eyes

You have to live and breath it

You have to breath and live it

You just have...

Everybody Learn!

Like its the last thing you will ever read

Tell me Tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody study!

Like its the last book you will ever see

Tell me Tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody Learn!

Like its the last thing you will ever read

Tell me Tell me do you feel the pressure?

Alright, so you think you know this?

Okay then you'll say this with me...go

When was it done?

(When was it done)

Alright, so you think you know this?

Okay then you'll say this with me... go

When was it done?

(When was it done)

When was it done?

(When was it done)

When was it done?

When was it done?

Everybody Learn!

Like its the last thing you will ever read

Tell me Tell me can you feel the pressure now?

Everybody study!

Like its the last book you will ever see

Tell me Tell me can you feel the pressure now?

Everybody Learn!

Like its the last thing you will ever read

Tell me Tell me can you feel the pressure?

Tell me Tell me can you feel the pressure?

When was it done?

(When was it done)

When was it done?

* * *

**End**

Well did you like, did you like? I think I did pretty well with it but thats my opinion, give me yours, I'd like to know what you thought about it!


	3. Ninja Girl

**A/N:** Alright, I've been rolling to this song, I was bored and was just listening to it when I just got this random idea. I love Sheena and Zelos together, they rule!! But no, anyway, this song is for our dear Sheena, I wasn't making fun of her so I hope it doesn't come off like that. The original song is of course Barbie Girl by Aqua!

Also, I'm sorry if it wasn't well fitting the exact song . I couldn't find the right words for it. But I did the best I could so I hope you all like!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia Character Zelos Wilder or Sheena Fujibayashi. I also do not own the song Baribe Girl by Aqua.

**Spoiler: **If I did own Tales of Symphonia, Zelos would have lived once turning bad guy on you.

* * *

**Ninja Girl**

Zelos: "Heya Sheena!"

Sheena: "Ugh... Zelos.."

Zelos: "You wanna join me for dinner?"

Sheena: "I don't think so.."

Zelos: "Awww... come on.."

I'm a Ninja Girl!

In this freakish world!

Taken missions

Thats my mission

You can wave me off

Or take the time to listen

To what I'm saying

This worlds a hafty business

Zelos: "Come on Sheena let's go get 'em!"

I'm a Ninja Girl!

In this freakish world!

Avoiding Zelos

Thats my reasons

You can have him now

Or possible through seasons

I cannot deal with

His very presence

I'm a skilled, quick, and strong

Taken all that I please

Dressed up in

The shortest Fashion

Zelos: "You're my sweet hunny dew, why won't you let me swoo you with the moon, maybe candles and lights, we could go somewhere pri-"

You can dream

You can cry

You can say pretty please

Oh whoa...

I'm a Ninja Girl!

In this freakish world!

I'm kind of clumisy

A bit off balance

You can't say outloud

If you do I'll hurt you

Keep in mind

It won't be pretty

Zelos: "Come on Sheena, I'ma getting hungry!"

Sheena: "No no no no!"

Zelos: "Come on Sheena, I'ma dying!"

Sheena: "Too bad! Too bad!"

Zelos: "Come on Sheena, this sucks."

Sheena: "I know! I know!"

Zelos: "Come on Sheena, my voice is..."

Sheena: "Is out! Is out!"

I'm a brave little soul

In this miniture world

Its the way that I live

Without fear or belief!

Zelos: "You're my sweet coconut, oh please come to me. I'll play with your hair, I'll bow to your needs."

You can love

You can ask

You can say everything

You can speak

You can dance

You can say anything

Zelos: "Come on Sheena, I'ma getting hungry!"

Sheena: "No no no no!"

Zelos: "Come on Sheena, I'ma dying!"

Sheena: "Too bad! Too bad!"

Zelos: "Come on Sheena, this sucks."

Sheena: "I know! I know!"

Zelos: "Come on Sheena, my voice is..."

Sheena: "Is out! Is out!"

I'm a Ninja Girl!

In this freakish world!

Guys all want me

It's kind of creepy

You can give me cards

Or sprinkle lots of roses

I won't summit too

A lowly wife and servant!

I'm a Ninja Girl!

In this freakish world!

Watch how my hips move

To all the best grooves

You can buy me cloths

I probably won't wear them

Its just another

One of those days

Zelos: "Come on Sheena, I'ma getting hungry!"

Sheena: "No no no no!"

Zelos: "Come on Sheena, I'ma dying!"

Sheena: "Too bad! Too bad!"

Zelos: "Come on Sheena, this sucks."

Sheena: "I know! I know!"

Zelos: "Come on Sheena, my voice is..."

Sheena: "Is out! Is out!"

Sheena: "Ugh.. this song is getting on my nerves.."

Zelos: "Well then let's go out to dinner!"

Sheena: "Zelos... shut up.."

* * *

**End**

I love this song, it was funny and I was on alot of sugar grins evilly


	4. Dude Thinks he's a cutie

**A/N:** Well if the title wasn't obvious this is a dubbed version of Dude Looks like a Lady by Aerosmith. And if you hadn't known by the title this song is for Zelos, I couldn't help myself, it was just so funny. I love this song, and Zelos is one of the funnest characters in Tales of Symphonia so of course I hope his song was funny . I only hope I nailed it .!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia Character Zelos Wilder. Nor do I own the song Dude Looks like a Lady by Aerosmith. If I owned ToS character Zelos Wilder, he would have married Sheena and they would have had kids, many many kids ;P!!

* * *

**Dude (Thinks he's a cutie)**

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Cruised into a bar on the shore

A picture of him graced on the door

He's a long lost beauty galore

And you know he's a guy cause he flirts late a night

That's right

Backstage he's having the time

Of his life until somebody asks

"Who do you think is cutier?"

Then he whipped out his smile

And went out and announced

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

So never judge a book by his cover

Or who you gonna love when he hovers?

He said, "Love would be nice, if her name was Beatrice

She would have to a have a body

Or I'll pass you down the isle."

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

"Baby let me follow you down...

Let me see what you're all about

Baby let me follow you down...

Let me see how good you're all around

Baby let me follow you down...

Let me see you go on the ground

Baby let me follow you down...

Let me, tell me, hear me, see me..."

What a funky hunny

They likie likie likie like that

He was a hunny

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

Dude Thinks he's a cutie

**End**

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed it as I did writing it , I have no idea who the next chapter will be dedicated to, but I'm hoping to get a another one out soon. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.


	5. Oops! I Tripped Again

**A/N:** Well this is a paordy for Colette and the song, if you hadn't already guessed by the title, Oops!... I did it again by Britney Spears. Though many of you may hate Britney Spears, the song came out pretty well for Colette and seemed to fit her more than anything, again props goes to my little sister for coming up with the title of the song and gave me the idea like she had done for Kratos, so thanks a bunch ;P!

**Note:** Lloyd is of course playing the guy in the song of course, I actually loved that part though I'm still 'iffy' on the baby or Colette thing, if you know what I mean, give me your opinion !

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Tales of Symphonia Characters Colette Brunel or Lloyd Irving. Nor do I own the song or lyrics to Oops!... I did it again by Britney Spears, all that goes to her and those who actually wrote the songs.

**Colette & Lloyd:** If My Destined Fate owned us or Tales of Symphonia, we would have had a better ending together!

**Colette:** And I would have been able to choose whether or not I wanted to use my wings in battle smiles

**Lloyd:** And I would have... tried keeping Kratos here... right?

**Fate:** . Lloyd... you don't ask if that's right, you wanted to stop him, you know you did!!

**Lloyd & Fate:** glares at one another

**Colette:** Uhh... please enjoy the song bows before running over to Fate and Lloyd guys please don't fight... please.

* * *

**Oops!... I Tripped Again**

Yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah

I think I tripped again

I didn't notice the rock in my way

I'm sorry...

It might seem like a wound

But it doesn't mean that its serious...

Cause I've lost all my senses

That its now just typically me

I'm very sorry

Oops!... I tripped again

I lied to your face

Got lost on the way

I'm very sorry

Oops!... you think

I'm okay

That I'll be sent up above

And live in the end

You see my problem is this

I'm praying away

Wishing that you, will forgive me one day

I smile, watching the days

Cause you see I'm a fool in so many ways

But I've lost all my senses

That is now just typically me

I've very sorry...

Oops!... I tripped again

I lied to your face

Got lost on the way

I'm very sorry

Oops!... you think

I'm okay

That I'll be sent up above

And live in the end

Yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah

Phaidra: "Come on Colette!"

Lloyd: "Colette, before you go, there's something I want you to have."

Colette, "Oh, its beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"

Lloyd: "Yeah. Yes it is."

Colette: "But I thought it broke the last time you gave it to me?"

Lloyd: "Well baby, I went out and fixed it for ya."

Colette: "Aww.. you shouldn't have."

Oops!... I tripped again

(I lied to your face)

Got lost on the way

I'm very sorry

That I'll be sent up above

And live in the end

Oops!... I tripped again

I lied to your face

Got lost on the way

I'm very sorry

Oops!... you think

I'm okay

That I'll be sent up above

And live in the end

**The End**

* * *

Alright, well tell me whatcha think of this parody, and please do not base your opinion on Britney Spears or the actual song Oops!.. I did it again. Base it purely on the character it was for and the way it was written, thank you very much and I hope that made sense.


End file.
